Adrenaline Rush
by moriartyswife
Summary: It was in his eyes. He'd felt that connection. We both had a void to fill, and for the time being, we could use each other to fill it. He gave me a feeling that I'd yet to experience in hands of another human being. My whole body felt drawn to him, like it wanted to surrender to him. We both had our secrets to keep,but this place won't be half bad with Ayato around.
1. Chapter 1

3 Months Ago

The bubble that I'd blown with my gum popped loudly in the car. My feet were propped up on the back of the passenger side seat. It had only been two days since my release from Juvenile Detention. My phone that I'd just gotten back had a million notifications on it. Apparently, I'd missed a lot at school. Birthdays. Death threats. The whole nine yards. Blowing another bubble, my phone was ripped out of my hands. "What the Fu—"'

"That sentence better end in fudgecake, Mika," My father interrupted, turning in his seat to look at me. "Did you hear anything that I said to you?"

With an eye roll, I folded my arms. "Don't get into trouble, and try to be nice. Blah. Blah. Blah. I get it. No one wants me to stay out of Juvie more than I do." It wasn't horrible being there. Hell, I may have even enjoyed it, except for the no cell phones. Other than that, it didn't feel much different.

Pulling up in front of the school, my little brother climbed into the front seat, sweaty from basketball practice. "We have a game Friday. Are you going to come?" He asked, hopeful as ever.

Wait for it.

Silence.

Dad sighed. "I would love to, but I have an out of town meeting."

Dad of the year right here.

Satoru brushed it off with a laugh. "It's cool. Not like it's a big game anyways."

Idiot. Always wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Handing my phone back to me, Dad gave me a stern look. "Stay out of trouble, Mika. I'll be back to pick you up at 11."

Shoving the door open, I slid out of the SUV. Yeah right. "Whatever." He'd forget. I'd been gone for over half a year. They'd fallen into a steady routine. I'd be walking home for sure. They won't mess up their schedule for their screw up daughter.

Inside the school, kids stared at me. Some of them had gone to day school with me. Their whispers weren't discrete. _Is that Mika Akamine? Isn't she supposed to be in Juvie? Guess she got out. Scary! I don't want her to be in my class!_ Dropping my backpack loudly on the floor, they all went silent, watching me and this boy who occupied the seat I wanted. "You're in my seat."

He lifted his head, a terrified expression on his face. "W-What?"

"Get lost!" I snapped.

The boy scrambled out of the chair, moving away. I sat down and stuck my headphones in my ears. Laying my head on my arms, my eyes slid closed. Screw school. For once, the teacher left me alone for most of the class, allowing me to check out. Or so I thought. My headphones were jerked out. "Miss, Akamine, I know you're new here to night school, but you will pay attention in my classroom."

"Asshole." I mumbled as he walked away.

The kids were staring at me with worried expressions. Annoyed with all of it, I slipped out of the room. The roof should be empty at night. I wonder if the bars have been fixed from where I broke them. This school is too cheap to do that, though. As expected, when I reached the roof, the bars that I'd cut off had been locked shut with some stupid wire. Like that's gonna stop me.

Kicking it a good four times, it gave, allowing me access to the ledge of the school. The wind blew around me as I walked around to the front, overlooking the city. The night time view is even more amazing. The ground below me seemed so far away, making my heart race with adrenaline. This was the feeling I lived for.

Stretching my arms out, I closed my eyes and felt the wind whirl around me, like it could knock me over the edge whenever it wanted. "I missed this." Sticking the earbuds back into my ears, I turned on a song to fit the mood. Why Worry by Set It Off. This is what freedom feels like. When my high started to go down, I turned to do some easy gymnastics. Each backhand spring, I did across the ledge made me even more excited. One wrong move and I'd fall.

That was when I noticed him. A boy with red hair a few shades lighter than mine, and bright green eyes stood on the other side of the bars, staring... Weird. I never heard the door open. It's like he just… appeared. Taking one earbud out, I asked, "Do you need something?" Here we go. The speech. They all give it. _That's dangerous, Mika. You could die. There's no reason to be so careless._ Annoying!

"Why do you do that?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I blinked. "Why?" I've never been asked that before. Shrugging my shoulders, I leaned back against the bars. "It makes me feel good. The cool wind. The rush of excitement knowing that I'm only one step away from death. The way my heart pounds in my chest like it's going to burst at any moment." I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Wanna join me?" I challenged, pointing to the way I got through.

This will be hilarious. The last kid I asked to join me almost peeped his pants.

This time, I was the one in shock. The boy climbed through, like he'd done it a thousand times. No amount of fear crossed his features. He sat down beside me, dangling his legs off the ledge like I was. His green eyes met my shocked purple ones. He smirked at me. "Didn't expect me to accept your challenge?"

The longer I stared, the more alive I felt. Holding my stomach, I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes. "I like you." Wiping the tears away, my heart pounded in my chest as I leaned forward to stretch my arms out over the open sky. "I'm Mika," I said, a smile popping onto my face.

"Ayato."

That name…

"Are you one of those boys everyone talks about? From that family…" Shit. What's their surname? He's hot enough to be one of them. Chewing on my lip, I searched my memories. The girls in my class used to volunteer to stay after school just to see them.

Ayato cocked his head to the side, amused. "Sakamaki?" He offered the answer like I was a child.

Nodding, I snapped my fingers. "Yes!" He's one of them. Cocky, but extremely attractive. "So, Ayato…" His name even made my heart race. Boys usually couldn't give me that rush that I desired, but he seemed different. "What made you want to come out here? Most everyone who I've asked told me that they weren't so stupid."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You are stupid. Doing gymnastics on a ledge so high up."

I poked his forehead. "I didn't ask you to analyze me. Why did YOU do it?"

"Because I wanted to."

We both stared at each other, annoyed by the other, but I caught the playful gleam in his eyes. "Oh, is that all?" Something about him felt dangerous, but at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to stay away. Standing to my feet, I waved to him. "Well, see ya." Let's see what he decides to do. Stepping over him to get back to the wire entrance, I tried to keep the grin off my face. It's been so long since someone made me want to play around.

It seemed like Ayato was just going to let me go, but his arm slipped around my waist, hauling me backwards. In one movement, he had me facing him, and he gripped my wrists tightly before kicking my leg enough to make me lose my balance. "I don't remember saying that you could leave." His words were low, almost a growl. They demanded my attention.

With only one foot still on the ledge, he was the only thing keeping me from falling. Turning my head to look down, it almost felt like I was floating. The familiar rush of adrenaline pumped through my body. He held my life in his hands. It's no longer up to me whether I fall or not. And it felt _amazing_.

It took him little effort to pull me back up to him, our bodies close on the little ledge. "It's strange how easily you put your trust in a stranger. What if I'd dropped you?" Ayato asked, the smirk returning to his lips.

"You wouldn't have," I answered, still feeling the drug pumping through my veins.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Then what would you do tomorrow? Sit on the ledge all alone? You need me as much as I need you, Ayato." It was in his eyes. He'd felt that connection. We both had a void to fill, and for the time being, we could use each other to fill it. He gave me a feeling that I'd yet to experience in hands of another human being. My whole body felt drawn to him, like it wanted to surrender to him. This place won't be half bad with Ayato around…


	2. Chapter 2

Present: 3 months after the first meeting

Dammit, I'm late!

The teacher held over and now it's way past time. I ran up the stairs, three full flights, to the rooftop. My legs burned, and I was practically gasping for air when I reached the top. Shoving the doors open, the cool night air felt good. Like the last three months, Ayato waited for me with a victorious smirk. Even if I have a head start, I still haven't been able to beat him. "You're late, Mika," he teased.

Taking deep breaths, I leaned down, my hands on my knees. "I still came… didn't I?" Brushing my hair out of my face, I could finally stand up straight without it hurting to breathe.

Ayato was right in front of me now, but I hadn't heard him move. It's strange how he can walk so quietly. He hooked his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, and lifted my chin so that his piercing green eyes could stare into my bright purple ones. "You think I'm going to let you talk to me like that?" There was a certain amount of danger in his words that felt real.

It only excited me when he talked like that. I leaned up onto the balls of my feet, pressing my lips to his. As usual, he recoiled from me, like he couldn't believe I'd done it again. I laughed, slipping out of his hold in his momentary daze. "Empty threats, as usual," I said. Hopping up onto the stone bench, I spun around to face him, walking on the edge like it was a tall building. It didn't give the same rush but helped with my balance skills.

"You're annoying," Ayato said, folding him arms.

With a grin, I put my hands on my hips. "You like the way I am, or you wouldn't come back night after night."

Ayato smirked but rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just like playing with you."

That made me pause. Again, he made sound dangerous, like I should be scared to be around him. This boy has a secret, and I've made it my mission to discover it. Hmm. Twisting my ankle just slightly, my body shifted like it was going to fall. I'd only taken my eyes off him for a split second, but here he was, his hands on my hips to keep me from falling. I rested my arms on his shoulders, our noses touching. "Are you going to tell me how you do that?"

"Do what?"

Always playing innocent.

"How you got over here so quickly and without a sound."

Ayato rolled his eyes with a scoff and let go of me, allowing me to actually fall and hit the ground. "Oops."

I hadn't been expecting that. The concrete roof, though a short fall, packed a punch. My hip ached from the impact. There will definitely be a bruise tomorrow. Other than that, I seemed to be… fine? Lifting up my left arm, there was a large scrape on my elbow. Blood slowly oozed out of it, dripping onto the ground. "That hurt, asshole," I snapped, but immediately went quiet, a wave of fear going through my body. "A-Ayato?"

His eyes held the expression of a predator starring down his injured prey. Something about him looked eerily different. There was a glint of red in his green eyes. Ayato dropped to one knee between my legs, pulling my bleeding arm toward him. "Let me help—" He ran his tongue over the wound, holding my arm in place even when I tried to retract it.

I winced. It hurt. Biting down on my lip, I held back the tears in my eyes. The scrape hurt before he'd done that, but his hot tongue burned the raw skin. I knew that licking an open wound would help to stop the bleeding, but watching Ayato, it seemed different, like he wanted the blood. Oddly, it was fascinating to watch him. The familiar rush came back to me, and there was something sensual about the way he was slowly licking my arm.

As if he knew my thoughts, his eyes flicked to me for a moment, and a sly smirk grew on his lips, but he continued to assault my wound with his tongue. As he released my arm, his eyes fell to my hip. "Are you bleeding anywhere else?" He asked, as if that was a normal question. Before I could shake my head no, he'd lifted my shirt and scooted the edge of my skirt down, revealing a growing bruise that was also bleeding.

"I'm fine-"

"Shut up," Ayato said, pushing me back onto the ground. "And hold still." He licked his lips and leaned down to lick away the blood on my hip. The demanding tone he'd had made me listen.

I'd thought that when he was doing it to my arm that it had felt good, but it was nothing compared to this. I had no real reason to stop him. Letting my eyes slide closed, I focused on the feeling. It was painful, like pouring hot water on the open wound, but it also held a sense of pleasure. It could be because every few moments, he'd find the stray trail of blood that had run down my thigh and that was a sensitive area for me. Whatever it was, I kind of liked it. Biting my lip, I couldn't help but laugh, opening my eyes to watch him again.

Ayato stopped, raising his head to look at me. "What's wrong with you?" The genuine confusion in his voice made it harder to stop. "Mika, stop that." His eyes grew wider and he jerked me up by my arm so that I was sitting up and face to face with him.

"I'm sorry, but it is kind of funny," I said, wiping the tears off my cheeks. My words didn't help to make him understand. Calming myself down, I took a deep breath. "A normal person would be completely freaked out by this situation, but I…" I shrugged my shoulders. "…didn't hate it."

Ayato couldn't respond, searching my eyes for any hint of a lie.

The door swung open and the sound of a girl giggling broke us apart. The girl stopped, taking in the scene in front of her. "That's Mika Akamine. She's the one from last year—"

She was with a boy who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled her closer to him. "Stay away from her. If she knows what's good for everyone, she'll just disappear and go terrorize some other school."

Ayato had an icy glare but took my hand. "I'll take you to the nurse." Without giving me any choice, he dragged me behind him, keeping himself between me and the hostile boy. The door closed with a resounding thud and he immediately released my hand. "You should get that looked at, and… stay away from me." He sounded conflicted. Starting down the stairs, he didn't look back at me.

"I won't," I said, causing him to pause. "I'll come back here every night, and you will, too. Because… I like the way you make me feel." People always called me intimidating and unapproachable, but for me, that was Ayato. At times, he held such an aura of dominance and it lit a fire inside me. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

Ayato ignored me, disappearing through the door of the hallway below us. It should have made me angry that he'd acted like that. Normally I would have gone chasing after him to demand answers. But I stood in my spot on the stairs, completely entranced by him. I've never liked people. They are boring and dull. This boy, on the other hand, had managed to completely tear my world apart and unlocked the deepest dark parts of me that I never knew were there. I was sure that he could get me to do almost anything in this moment. My entire being craved to be with that dangerous and primal side of him that had come out tonight. I didn't understand what he was, but I wanted to see more of him.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two whole weeks since Ayato demanded that I stay away from him. Each night I would wait on the rooftop, but he never showed. It had started to irritate me, so the rational thing to do was the wait outside his classroom until it ended. Somehow, he'd slip out the door without me seeing. If I did catch him leave, he'd disappear after rounding a corner. How he did it, I didn't know. That has been going on for two weeks.

And here we are today, day three of him not even showing up to school. Even though I would still go to the rooftop and do dangerous things on the ledge, nothing compared to the rush I got that night when he was licking my wounds. Dammit, I needed more! Running my hands through my hair, I groaned. Where the hell is he?

At the end of the hallway, through the crowd of students, a familiar person was walking in the opposite direction of me. He's one of them! Running down the hallway, I shoved the door open to the stairs to catch up, and I'd nearly whacked him with the door. "Hey!" I grabbed the back of his blazer. "You're one of Ayato's brothers, right?"

He wore a fedora on top of his head and had a mischievous vibe about him. "Yes, I'm Laito-"

I waved my hand to cut him off. "I don't care. Where the hell is he?" It's clear Ayato is trying to avoid me, but if he thinks that I'll give up easy, then he's got another thing coming.

Laito laughed, tilting his head to assess me. "You must the be thing that's annoying him," he said.

" _I'm_ annoying _him_?" I squeezed my hands into fists. Taking a deep breath before I did something that I might regret, I folded my arms. "I want to see him, just so I can hit him." That bastard. Telling his brother that I'm annoying. He's the one who got all weird when I was bleeding. He's the one who made me feel this way.

With a nod, Laito smirked. "Now that would be quite entertaining to see. I could invite you to our home, so you can do just that," he said. There was something behind those words. He felt like Ayato, but it didn't work for me. It could be because I was so angry.

"Yeah, fine, I'm down for that," I replied. It's not like my parents are going to notice that I'm not home. They go to bed at 9 on the dot. The house is always dark and silent when I get there. The more important issue was that Ayato had made me feel a rush like nothing else had done for me before. And now he's just decided that I should stay away? As if.

I hadn't realized how many brothers he actually had. Sitting in the big limo, there were five of them, and they were all staring. Have they never seen a girl before? Or maybe it's because Laito said that I wanted to see Ayato. Sitting back against the cushioned seat, I crossed my legs. "Could you stop staring at me?"

Laito chuckled from beside me. "Ayato never has girls over, so we're all a bit surprised." He introduced all of the brothers, but paused, and said, "Actually, I don't even know your name, beautiful." He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Mika," I answered, pushing his hand away. He's handsy, isn't he?

The broody looking one, Subaru, continued to stare at me. "You're the Mika they've all been talking about." That should have been question, but it sounded like an observation. He's a first year, and none of them were around at the end of last year when the incident occurred.

"Sorry, wrong Mika," I replied, folding my arms. Being tied down to that label is annoying. Everyone avoids me, not that I care, but the truth is being twisted around. Half of the rumors had been started by students who weren't there at the time.

Kanato laughed loudly from across the car, his eyes on a teddy bear in his hands. Who still has one of those at our age? "Teddy and I heard that you almost killed someone." He and Ayato are in the same class, but this one had a screw or two loose according to the rumors.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fuck off! You don't know anything about that," I snapped. Why does everyone want to throw in their own rumors on a matter that doesn't concern them? That's how everything had started in the beginning. Things spiraled out of control and then I ended up being cuffed and slammed against the front of a cop car being screamed at. Six months at Juvie was how the trial went.

"Now, now," Laito interrupted the two of us before an actual fight broke out.

Reiji closed his book loudly at the same time. "Miss Akamine, we have no interest in your personal history. However, if you'd like to continue to our home, I will warn you to watch your words and tone." That sounded oddly like a threat. This one had an authoritative air about him. He must be the one that keeps everyone in line.

Where I wanted him to shove his warning, I kept to myself. This isn't about my past. I'm here solely to punch Ayato for being an idiot and then go home. At least, that was the plan until I saw their gigantic house. It was safe to assume they were rich, but damn, this is more than rich! No wonder he's so stuck up. He's probably been spoiled all his life.

Laito showed me up to Ayato's bedroom, not bothering to open the door or anything. He left me standing there without any words. The only sound in the hallway was his humming as he disappeared around the corner. Staring at the door, I sighed. What am I doing? Turning the handle, I pushed it open to reveal a darkened room.

The curtains were still pulled closed, allowing no moonlight to brighten the room. There was sparse furniture in here. The things that caught my interest the most was the object laying in the middle of the floor, and Iron Maiden. What the hell is that for? I ran my hand across the top of it, the cool metal on my palm. Trying to open it failed miserably. The top is heavy. "Is it real?" Who would have a real Iron Maiden in their room?

"Of course, it is," Ayato's voice came from inside.

I tapped on it. "Seriously? Let me see! Why are you in it?" It must be small space. That thought alone was enough to get my blood racing. These used to be a torture device. Surely there are no spikes in it. Though, it makes me wonder how painful it would be to be trapped in one like that. Moving too much would result in sharp pain.

"No." That was his only reply.

I frowned, tapping on it again. "Don't be selfish. I want to see the inside! I'm not leaving until you do!" I said loudly. This boy is so irritating and so intriguing at the same time! I was knocked back on my ass when the lid suddenly flung open. Damn that boy has some strength.

"How did you even get here?" Ayato asked, climbing out to tower over me and he narrowed his green eyes at me. Now you know how I felt when you kept ignoring me!

I leaned around him to get a better look inside. There were grooves all over the metal. That must be where the spikes used to be. "Your brother brought me along." Leaning over the edge to get a better look at the inside, I suddenly remembered why I came. Standing up, I placed my hands on my hips. "Why the hell are you ignoring me? You don't get make that decision for me. What the hell does 'stay away from me' even mean? You sound like a child."

We were both glaring at each other in silence for a moment.

Ayato let out a low growl and shoved me back, making me trip over the end of the Iron Maiden and fall inside. My head hit the bottom hard enough to make my world spin. With a loud thud, the lid slammed closed over top of me. It took a moment for me to regain my senses. I wasn't in here alone. Ayato was on top of me, an amused smirk on his face. "You wanted to see the inside, didn't you?"

This thing is cramped with the two of us! Small spaces don't bother me that much, and it definitely doesn't give the same thrill that being on a rooftop ledge does. Right this second, my heart had begun to beat fast and the feeling being trapped underneath him was surprisingly exhilarating. Something about him isn't right, and I loved it. "I thought you were ignoring me," I stated.

"I can tell how much you crave my attention," he said, leaning down close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips. "Your heart is beating rapidly in your chest, like it does when you're doing something dangerous. Do I feel dangerous to you?" He asked the question like he already knew the answer.

"Yes," I said. It felt good to say that, like the prey admitting to the predator that they enjoy being trapped. "But I like it." I bit my lip to keep from saying anything else. Things like this are easy to screw up, and that happens to be my specialty.

Ayato leaned down to place a kiss on my neck, making me tilt my head to the side, and then he ran his tongue along the exposed skin. He chuckled to himself as my body squirmed underneath him, even though there was nowhere to go inside this small space. "Mika, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Does _he_ have any idea how attractive those words sound to me?

"Then tell me whatever it is you're hiding. I want to know," I said, trying to resist the urge to moan. When had his hand slipped under my shirt? Each soft touch made me more wound up. I bit my lip so hard that my teeth broke the skin. Trying to check if it was actually bleeding, I struggled to get my hand up to my face.

Ayato grabbed my wrist, pinning it down. "Let me taste that sweet blood again, Mika," he said, kissing me. Biting my bottom lip, like he wanted to draw out more blood. He pressed himself against me tighter, almost like he wanted to hurt me. When he finally lifted his head, his normally green eyes were glowing a red color. "I'll tell you, if you promise to let me have you as mine."

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. He made it sound like more than just an invitation for a relationship. He was right when he said that he was dangerous. While part of me feared what that truly meant, I knew that I would never find another person who could make me feel this way. "Tell me," I whispered. Nothing else could ever replace this high.

"I'm a vampire."


End file.
